The chronic cardiotoxicity produced in rabbits by daunorubicin, an antineoplastic agent of great clinical importance in human medicine, was found to be greatly reduced by the concurrent administration of ICRF 187, the d-isomer of ICRF 159 (1,2-bis(3,5-dioxopiperazinyl-1-yl) propane).